


Winter's Tales: A Case Study

by AllTheBellsInVenice



Series: Winter's Tales [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, for science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheBellsInVenice/pseuds/AllTheBellsInVenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly decide to create a little experiment up against a door. A prompt fill. Set in my Winter universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's Tales: A Case Study

_Anonymous said: "John thinks we're at the lab again," Sherlock whispered as he pressed Molly against the door. He'd barely made it inside before taking her into his arms. Molly chuckled, which quickly turned into a moan as Sherlock turned his attentions to her neck. "He must think you're very dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge to be doing experiments at 2am after coming off a case," she murmured. He grinned wickedly. "Oh, trust me, Molly. I intend to experiment with you quite a bit tonight."_

***

“Well, there’s no time like the present to begin,” Molly told him. She lifted one leg and snaked it upwards, nudging one buttock with her calf, pulling him inward.

“Doctor Hooper,” Sherlock purred into her ear. “That leg of yours seems to be proposing a little case study.”

“An excellent observation, Mister Holmes,” she murmured, her greedy hands already lowering his zip. “Your hypothesis?”

He smiled teasingly. “It’s a blinded experiment, Molly, lest the subject’s expectations alter her response.” She raised an eyebrow knowingly, and Sherlock inhaled to feel her little hand slipping into his trousers. He gently pushed her away and began opening his buttons.

“Materials and methods: one female histopathologist, naked,” Sherlock said, taking a step back, and Molly immediately started to strip, hastily shedding her clothing onto the floor. “One male consulting detective, who shall likewise remove his clothing. And one sturdy door,” he said. He threw his shirt aside and smirked as Molly stepped up to him, naked and shivering a little. Kicking away the last of his clothing, he loomed over her.

“When the female is ready,” he continued, his fingers slipping against her wetness, “the male will lift the female,” he said as he grasped the bottom of her arse firmly, “and push her up against the door.” Molly’s feet left the floor as he lifted her, pressing her back against the cool surface. “He will then penetrate her—-”

“—-quickly and forcefully,” Molly begged, her arms holding onto his shoulders for dear life as he pushed deep inside her. She groaned and wrapped her legs tightly around his back.

“—-and repeat as needed,” Sherlock panted, giving her sharp thrusts. When Molly was moaning sweetly against his neck, he angled his hips precisely until he was pushing up against her sweet spot, that delightful little button that, when he applied the correct methodology, made Molly wail his name…

“Sherlock,” Molly cried out after a surprisingly short span of time, and Sherlock abandoned all his usual methods of delay and heaved her against the door, shouting as he spilled inside her. They panted for a moment, then smiled into each other’s eyes.

“Results,” Sherlock said, lowering her gently to the floor. “Enthusiastic sexual response resulting in precipitous orgasm in the female. This reaction in turn causes orgasm in the male. Conclusion: Doctor Hooper quite enjoys being fucked against a door.”

“Discussion,” Molly replied, slipping her arms around his neck. “Investigator’s findings will surely be lauded as groundbreaking. Further experimentation is required.” She pulled him down into a warm kiss.


End file.
